Princess Isabel
Princess Isabel Flores is a major character who appears in the Disney Channel animated series, Elena of Avalor. She is Elena's younger sister, and the second princess of the Kingdom of Avalor. Background Personality Princess Isabel is a precocious girl who is very creative and loves to draw and invent. She is also shown to love her older sister and spending time with her. Like another precocious Princess, Isabel values keeping promises no matter what to the point where she dislikes people breaking promises they made her. Also like Sofia, she loves doing her research and places a lot of faith in books she's read. Unlike her older sister, Isabel doesn't like Dia de los Muertos because it reminds her that her parents are dead. Physical Appearance At ten years of age, Isabel is a tanned skin girl, with a slender figure and amber-brown eyes, much like her sister's. She is much shorter than Elena, and has long dark brown hair tied back with a blue ribbon. Her signature outfit is a bright blue dress with short puffy sleeves decorated in flowery patterns. Her skirt measures up to Isabel's knees and tied around her waist is a blue bow. Isabel wears white tights and black shoes with blue bows. For formal occasions, Isabel is seen wearing a pink ballgown, with a yellow ribbon in her hair. Appearances ''Sofia the First Isabel will appear in the upcoming special, ''Elena and the Secret of Avalor. When the evil power-hungry sorceress Shuriki invaded the Kingdom of Avalor, Isabel and her grandparents were placed inside an Enchanted Painting for their protection while her sister, Elena, ended up trapped inside the Amulet of Avalor when she confronted Shuriki alone. Forty-one years later, Isabel and her grandparents were released from the portrait and helped Elena defeat Shuriki and liberate their kingdom. ''Elena of Avalor'' In the series that serves as the special's sequel, Isabel is a major character alongside with the rest of her family. Trivia *Isabel is an inventor, just like Harley Diaz, Jenna Ortega's character in ''Stuck In The Middle. '' *It is currently unknown what the age gap between her and Elena is. Gallery Screenshots My-Time.jpg Elena of Avalor 01.jpg|Isabel with her family and friends Isabel, Francisco & Luisa.jpg|Isabel and her grandparents Elena and Isabel Reunited.jpg|Elena and Isabel reunited Elana and Isabel hugging.jpg|Isabel hugs Elena Elena of Avalor 05.jpg Elena of Avalor 04.jpg|Isabel Vlcsnap-2016-06-10-21h50m40s302.png|Elena rescues Isabel and Gabe Vlcsnap-2016-06-10-21h51m08s087.png|Ellena lifts Isabel onto Skylar Model-Sister-1.png|Isabel and Elena Sister Time.png|Elena and Isabel during Sister Time Model-Sister-4.png Model-Sister-5.png|Sister Time Elena and Isabel hugging (Model Sister).jpg|Isabel hugs her big sister Esteban's-Birthday-Song.png|Isabel with her grandparents Royal Retreat 2.jpeg Miscellaneous Elena and Isabel.jpg|Elena holding Isabel Princess Isabel Doll.png|Isabel doll Elena and Isabel Singing Dolls.png|Elena and Isabel dolls Elena of Avalor Figures.jpg|Isabel among the Elena of Avalor figurines Elena-avalor-isabel.png|Princess Isabel Flores of Avalor Elena and Isabel dolls.jpg|Princess Elena and Princess Isabel dolls Elena of Avalor 2D cast concept.png|Elena of Avalor main cast Elena of Avalor stickers 1.JPG References Category:Siblings Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Hispanic characters Category:Heroines Category:Orphans Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Inventors Category:Singing Characters Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Dancers Category:Nobility Category:Musicians